1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cooking devices, and particularly, to a thermally insulated pot.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing thermally insulated cooking devices are double structured, with a sealed insulation cavity between the inner and outer vessels. Having the cavity sealed is a costly process, leading to high manufacturing costs. In addition, pots with sealed insulation cavities are heavy to lift.
Thermally insulated cooking devices without properly sealed insulation cavities, however, would not provide enough thermal insulation, and are therefore impractical. The present invention discovered this.